Tearing at The Seams
by Sokaiyesa
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the perfectly obedient daughter of a filthy rich and powerful man in Fiore. But her obedience begins wavering when she meets a pink-haired pyro that turns her life upside down in thrilling ways. Loke warns her to stay away from the delinquent, in fear of her getting hurt. Although Lucy is willing to lay her cards on the table, why is Natsu more reluctant?
1. Chap 1: One Dance

**A/N:** _Okay so it's decided that I officially suck at summaries but hopefully this chapter will draw you in. **Rated M for triggers, strong language and sexual themes** [[especially in the next few chapters my naughty cinnamon rolls]]. Chapters will be updated weekly (hopefully lol as I suck with time management.)_

_Also, I should probably say there are some spoilers in this fanfic, so if you've not finished reading the manga then you have been warned._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own Fairy Tail nor do I make a profit out of the fanfictions I write. _**

* * *

The club was dimly lit, the only light coming from those attached to the ceiling and stage along with the glow sticks wrapped around necks and wrists. All of it flashed wildly, bathing the crowd in a glow of rapidly changing colours. The bar was illuminated with small blue neon lights. Stools were lined up neatly against it, most of them occupied by friends or couples ordering drinks. Of course, the bar wasn't the only place you could stop for a breather. There were tall circled tables scattered by the walls, though most people were only using them as a place to leave their drinks or empty glasses.

The air was stuffy, which was due to how many people were crammed in. It was also insanely hot, which only added to the growing list of smells that filled the club. Sweat was the most noticeable, which was to be expected given that most people were practically drowning in it due to their intense grinding against one another, not a care in the world.

The entire building was dominated by the loud, pounding music coming from the speakers installed in each room. Those that wanted to have any sort of conversation were forced to crowd tightly together, just to have a vague hope of being heard.

The floor was a sticky mess of spilt drinks and discarded gum that latched onto those unfortunate enough to walk or dance over them. However, not a single person seemed to notice this as they all seemed too busy losing themselves in the rhythmic, beating music.

It was something that Lucy Heartfilia could admit that she was not used to. Being a sheltered teen meant that she had never experienced a rave, nor had she ever seen so many people so clearly shit faced with alcohol. She had drunk before of course – courtesy of the balls her father would hold to search for new businesses that were willing to join him – though at most it had been the more civilised drinks such as red and white wine, and never enough to get her as drunk. She was a respectful lady from a wealthy family, the sort of person who would never even dream of getting drunk just in case she would end up doing something to embarrass herself in front of countless people.

But all that was to be thrown out the window tonight. For a start she had lied to her father about where she'd be going that night, saying that she would be staying with her best friend Levy, in her house for a girl's sleepover. Lucy justified this to herself as being only a half-life as she would be staying with Levy, however she failed to mention that she would be going to celebrate her birthday at a nightclub. But of course, he didn't need to know that.

So here she was, scandalously dressed in a pair of denim booty shorts that showed a lot of her plump rear, a black lacy multi-way bra adorned with the most beautiful straps that stretched over her chest and neck, a plain black crop top and a blue flannel shirt that she had tied halfway up, revealing her flat toned stomach. Brown knee-high boots and a side ponytail that was held back with a blue ribbon completed the outfit for that night. She knew just how hot she looked and judging by all the stares she received, it seemed the majority of the guys there agreed with her.

She had confidence in her sex appeal, but that didn't matter now. Levy had set her up with a date for the night, as she had brought along her boyfriend. A handful of girls tagged along; Erza, Juvia, Evergreen and of course Cana. She knew the brunette would not pass up a chance to shamelessly flirt with everyone and drink the bar dry.

But despite it seeming that everything was going her way, there was a problem. Dan Straight, Lucy's date.

On the surface, it looked like there was nothing wrong with him. He was as attractive as Levy said he would be, and Lucy had learnt that he was a soldier. He had nice eyes and short maroon hair. He was tall and well built – a little too built for Lucy's taste, but she wasn't going to be picky – and somewhat old-fashioned. A gentleman, someone that her father would most likely approve of. So why was he a problem, you ask?

He just could not keep his eyes on her. Yes, on her. He was always busy checking out other women whilst Lucy tried to get some sort of conversation going between them, and whenever he was forced to listen he looked generally uninterested. It didn't matter how perfect he seemed, how well built he was or how much he acted like a gentleman, this lack of interest towards her was a major turn off. He asked her to buy a few drinks, which she happily did and skipped off, hoping the alcohol would start to make him show more interest in her.

So you can imagine how she felt when she came back to see him proclaiming his love to another woman right in front of her. Yes, she may have been a little relieved but she was also upset. And just a little pissed off. She threw the drinks in his face and stormed off angrily, muttering mild curse words under her breath. She couldn't believe how rude that man had been and she wasted no time in leaving him after the stunt he had just pulled.

It wasn't long until she found herself sulking on a stool near the bar, drowning away her sadness with a cosmopolitan cocktail. With a heavy sigh, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent Levy a quick message, letting her know what happened. It was her birthday, after all, she wasn't going to be alone for it.

"Jack Daniels and red bull, please." Came a low voice next to her.

She absent-mindedly twirled around the almost empty glass in her hand as she glanced at the man beside her. It was too dark to make out the colour of his outfit or hair, and the colourful flashing lights didn't help as all they did was light him up in various shades of green and blue.

Feeling her stare, the man cocked his head to his side and looked at her before giving her a lopsided grin. "Mind if I sit here?"

Lucy blushed slightly, shaking her head. She watched him take a seat next to her on a stool, reaching into his pocket to take out some cash.

"And a drink for blondie here, cosmopolitan right?" His eyes moved to hers.

Lucy blinked and tried to let out a stammering protest. "A-ah no it's okay, I can buy my drink-"

The man simply smiled. "Nah, it's fine. Besides, you looked lonely, I thought I could keep you company."

The blonde smiled softly. "I'm Lucy." She reached out her hand.

"Natsu." He replied, taking her hand with a soft squeeze and shaking it slowly.

Lucy's eyes darted down to their hands, noticing how calloused it was against her own, how big they were in comparison to her own. It was something that made her heart stutter, watching how her hand melded perfectly inside his. Pulling his hand back to pay the bartender for the drinks, Lucy allowed herself to take a good look at the man beside her.

His hair – which she still couldn't figure out the colour of thanks to the lights – was mostly covered by a mandala patterned bandana, which Lucy thought suited him well. His hair was sticking up above the piece of cloth and a few odd strands of hair rested against his forehead, covering a small part of his eye. His eyes, Lucy decided, she really liked. They were slanted and sharp. His lashes were thick and so dark that Lucy could've mistaken it for eyeliner, though after taking a harder look she was sure that he had no form of makeup on his eyes.

He wore a shirt so tight it was practically a second layer of skin, giving Lucy a clear view of his toned chest. He was well-shaped – lean like an athlete – unlike Dan, who was too muscular, Natsu had the right amount of muscle that Lucy had always dreamed of in a lover. Around his neck was a plain silver chain with the word END attached to it.

Her eyes glided over his chest and onto his godly broad shoulders that were hidden by an open waistcoat. She moved her eyes along his inked arm and almost drooled when he lifted his drink to his lips, flexing those delicious muscles in the process. Lucy looked back at his tattoos. They were big and bold, taking up the skin on his arm like paint would on a canvas. She wondered if they each had a story, a deeper meaning to them. She definitely liked them, it gave him a bad boy vibe that Lucy couldn't resist. His right arm she noticed, was wrapped in bandages. Perhaps an injury? Her eyes eventually made their way back to his hands, sweet Mavis his hands. Large hands that held onto the small glass, defined knuckles and long fingers. Lucy was sure she would melt under his touch.

"-Lucy?"

His voice brought her abruptly back to reality and she blinked quickly. "I-I'm sorry, what?" She replied, blushing with embarrassment. She had been too absorbed in checking him out to even hear his question.

Natsu laughed. "I asked if you came with anyone."

"Oh!" Blood rose to her cheeks again as she let out a nervous laugh. "I uhm, came with a date but he ditched me for another girl..."

Natsu's eyes widened, a slight frown forming on his lips. Lucy's eyes quickly dropped to his lips, licking her own. She started to wonder how his lips would feel against her own. She wanted to lick those thin chapped lips and mould hers with his. She wanted to feel those lips pressed against her own, against her skin, her body, everything.

With a jolt, she mentally slapped herself. Where had that thought come from? This was the alcohol playing with her mind, it had to be. She thought she could handle her drink but she was clearly, there was no way she'd ever think about such perverse things willingly.

"Wow, what an asshole." She heard him say. "Well lucky I found you then, I can keep you company. I'm not alone, but I'd rather hang out with you than my friends. They just wanna get laid and I'd prefer to not be around to see that."

Lucy laughed softly. "They sound charming."

Natsu gave her a huge grin, almost knocking Lucy off her chair. His teeth! She almost screamed. Despite the bad lighting, she could make out the small fangs on the top and bottom row of his teeth. For the love of all things holy, as if this man wasn't sexy enough, whose bright idea was it to throw fangs into the mix?

"S-so Natsu," She began, her gaze lifted to his eyes, in the attempt to calm her pounding heart. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking? N-not that age matters, of course! I was just curious..."

She mentally pulled her hair in frustration, she was just embarrassing herself. Why was it that everyone she knew became so confident under the influence of alcohol, but she was a stuttering mess?

"I'm 25." He chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. He didn't seem to be offended by the question, which made her sigh in relief. "You?"

"21. Well, technically still 20 for another few hours." She smiled nervously, twirling her hair around her finger as a way to calm her nerves. "It's my birthday tomorrow, so I was celebrating. It's my first time coming to a place like this."

Natsu looked at her, arching a brow. "Really? So you've never been to a nightclub?"

"My father can be kind of strict when it comes to parties and drinking." Again she held up her drink, swirling the liquid around the glass with a sigh.

Smirking, he leant forward and rested his elbows on the counter. "Didn't peg you as a daddy's girl, what with the outfit you're wearing."

Lucy's heart jolted almost instantly and she felt her face burn so much that she knew she'd probably turned bright red. He was so bold. Usually, Lucy would've kicked men in the face when they spoke to her in that way, but the comment made her feel hot in ways she never felt before.

Natsu took her shocked reaction as a bad sign and immediately backed up. "Ah sorry," He held up his hands as a peace treaty. "I crossed the line."

The blonde gave a small smile. "It's alright."

Natsu nodded with a smile of his own before taking another sip of his drink. "So strict dad huh? That sucks, my dad wasn't as strict with me but I still rebelled a lot at your age." He chuckled softly. "So I'm gonna go out on a whim here and guess that you snuck out?"

"You could say that," She giggled, shifting in her seat to face him fully. "I told him I was staying at my best friend's house for a sleepover. It's not a lie per se, I just failed to mention that we were going to a nightclub."

Natsu clicked his tongue, his smile turning into a sly smirk once again. "Naughty." He replied.

Lucy involuntary shivered, a blush settling on her cheeks once more.

"So, the big 21! Gonna have to make this a night you'll never forget huh?"

Lucy choked on her drink, her entire face reddening at his suggestive words. "Wh-what do you mean by that!" She squeaked, covering her hot cheeks as she stared at him.

"Not what you've got going through your head, that's for sure." He let out a boisterous laugh, standing up from his stool. She watched him in confusion, wondering where he was going. He gulped down the remains of his drink before slamming the glass down on the counter. "Right!" He clapped his hands, grinning at the blonde. "Let's dance!"

It didn't take much convincing to get Lucy up on the dance floor, she had wanted to dance ever since she got here but her date couldn't dance to save his life. She had learnt that the hard way. She barely had time to down her drink before her new friend hauled her to the dance floor, his large grin never wavering as the speaker throbbed with a new beat. Lucy grinned back, tightening her hold on his hand as she squeezed through the crowd with him, soon managing to find an empty - albeit small - spot on the dancefloor.

It wasn't long before they began swaying with the music, and Lucy found that she liked the way the man in front of her moved. Despite the cramped space, there was little if any physical contact between the two of them; something that almost drove Lucy insane. She could feel the alcohol hit her and she blamed herself for drinking her cocktail too fast. Her heart was throbbing in her chest and her breathing was slightly ragged. Her head was pulsing along with the vibrations from the speakers and all she could do was focus on Natsu's face.

His grin was replaced by a content smile and his gorgeous dark eyes were closed as he swayed his hips in time with hers. His arms were raised slightly by his head and he moved in a way that Lucy hadn't seen anyone move before. Be it from lack of attending parties or never dancing so intimately with someone, Lucy didn't really care. She was just glad that she was able to see it now.

She was too engrossed in watching his stomach flex as his hips swayed to notice anything else around them, so much so that when she stepped back slightly her heel caught a bottle of beer that someone had dropped on the floor. She squeaked, losing her balance and falling back.

A strong arm slid around her waist and she gasped. Hot skin flushed against her bare waist and she felt like she was on cloud nine. Her body was pulled forward with ease before it pressed against another.

Opening her eyes, Lucy's lungs were robbed of air as she realised that her chest was pressed flush against Natsu's. His arm hadn't moved from her waist, and Lucy honestly had no plans on letting him move it. Was it the alcohol that gave her this surge of confidence? Lucy wasn't sure, but before she knew it she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their bodies melded together and it was an amazing feeling. Now Lucy was positive that she was on cloud nine.

Natsu took this newfound confidence in her as a sign to step up their dancing. His hands gripped her hips, hot fingers digging into her soft flesh above her shorts. He watched as she sucked in a sharp breath and slowly swayed her hips against his. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. He had a blonde-haired beauty swaying her hips with her chest pressed on his. She had a lazy smile on her face as she danced up against him, clearly, she didn't have a problem with the proximity. His hands slowly lowered down her back until he felt his fingers come into contact with her rear. He took a deep breath and gave a squeeze, staring at her lips as they parted and drew in a breath.

He instinctively bit his bottom lip at her reaction, watching as Lucy's eyes dropped to his lips and all sense of normality left him.

After Natsu's bold move, Lucy pulled back quickly, surprising him.

His eyes widened as he panicked, thinking he had crossed a line. But that panic faded as the blonde spun on her heel and lowered herself, pushing out her rear and straightening her legs. Natsu let out a groan as he felt her glide up his crotch. _Okay,_ he thought, _clearly she enjoyed that._

Lucy giggled softly and moved her arms behind her, grabbing hold of Natsu's hands with ease. Giving her hips another slow sway, she raised his hands and placed his arms around her waist, letting them rest on her stomach. Then she began her torturous moves, and Natsu's brain was pretty much frazzled at this point. He couldn't even form a coherent thought as he felt Lucy's dangerous moves against him and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to keep this up.

His hips gave a small buck and he let out a shaky groan against the blonde's neck. He felt familiar slender arms hook themselves around his neck, but this time her small hands took a fistful of his hair just above his bandana and his control crumbled at his feet. He let out a low growl that vibrated against the girl's neck, then pulled her hips closer and dug his fingers into the dip of her waist so hard that he was sure he'd leave a bruise, but she didn't seem to complain, instead, that only seemed to spur her on.

"Shit…" Natsu groaned against her ear, feeling her shiver against him. Licking his lips, he gave her ear a quick nip.

Everything around her seemed to disappear. The people, the music, all of it seemed to fade away until all that she could feel was Natsu's hot lips making their way down her neck. He stopped at the nape of her neck, dragging his tongue over the pulse point slowly and Lucy felt heat pool in her stomach. She gave a low moan as he sucked her skin softly. Her grip on his hair tightened and she tugged at it, panting when he bucked his hips a second time.

"Natsu..." She growled, and hot damn Natsu lost it.

He spun her around and crashed his lips against hers, swallowing the sound of her surprised moan. Right now morals were thrown out the window, and neither of them seemed to mind. Although this was Lucy's first kiss, and she was drunk as hell, she wouldn't have it any other way. His lips were perfect against hers, and his tongue, oh that sinful tongue that licked her lips would be the death of her. Her knees buckled and her hands clung to his waistcoat. Lucy's tongue met his and electricity surged through her body. She squeezed the fabric of his waistcoat in her shaky hands, lips parted as Natsu explored her mouth.

He tasted like cinnamon and whisky. Something that Lucy never thought she'd like, but was so irresistible. There was a hint of smoke mingled in and Lucy shivered. She had never been particularly fond of smokers, but the thought of Natsu's large hands holding a cigarette between his calloused fingers turned Lucy on. She'd let the fact that he was a smoker pass, it just added to his attractiveness.

Natsu was sure that he was dreaming.

Strawberries and vanilla invaded his senses in such a way to make him doubt reality. _No one can taste this damn good,_ he thought. It was impossible. He grunted as he felt her teeth pull on his lower lip. Okay, so he wasn't dreaming, that was good to know. His hands flew to her head and grabbed a fistful of blonde locks; like she had done earlier to him. He was on fire and he needed to make sure she felt the same. His kiss grew sloppy and he grew desperate. Teeth clashing and tongues mingling, hot pants and the occasional grinding. Natsu needed her and it terrified him.

His stomach clenched and knotted and his pants grew tighter than usual. He let one of his hands slide down her curvaceous body, gliding down her rear and thighs. Bending over the blonde, he dragged his blunt nails across the soft skin of her thigh and pulled it up quickly. The leg wrapped itself around his waist, bringing them closer and causing Natsu to shudder. He pulled back slightly, his teeth brushing against her assaulted lips before he yanked her head back by her hair. Part of him panicked when he realised how rough he was being with her and he wanted to hit himself for letting his pleasure get the best of him, but the feeling was fleeting and the sound that tumbled from Lucy's mouth at that moment made him growl. It was a sultry moan that lit his entire body on fire.

Clearly, she liked it rough.

His lips lowered and he made sure to let his teeth scrape against her throat to her collarbone. He hummed as he sucked the skin below her neck. The sounds that the blonde made drove him absolutely insane. He had never such sexy sounds before, and he sure as hell wanted to make her scream.

* * *

**A/N:** _That sexual tension tho. Don't worry, it won't end (pun intended) there! This story is gonna be filled with a lot of sexual tension, mainly because I'm a pervert  
__( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Anyways, please R&R! Your reviews fire me up and get me motivated to post new chapters._


	2. Chap 2: Too Good

In one of the few relatively quiet parts of the club sat a bored-looking blue-haired girl, too busy swiping at the screen of her phone to notice the tall, dark-haired guy walking towards her table until he had scraped out a stool next to her and sat down. She looked up from the phone and – upon seeing who had sat next to her – perked up almost immediately.

"Hey, you're back! Did you manage to find your cousin?"

"Yeah, but he's makin' out with some chick on the dance floor. Even the small glance that I got was too much for me, so I'll just leave him be."

The blue-haired girl pressed her palm to her lips and let out a small giggle. "That's probably best." She agreed with the large man, catching his piercing gaze. "I need to try and find Lu-chan as well. She sent me a text earlier telling me that her date ditched her." Her shoulders slumped and she let out a tired sigh. "Poor thing must be drowning the rejection in alcohol, so check out the bars whilst I go look in the girl's bathrooms, will you?" She put her phone back into the small yet trendy bag dangling from her shoulder and stood up from her chair. "Oh and Gajeel, remind me to ask Erza to beat that asshole into a pulp for leaving Lu-chan on her birthday."

Gajeel let out a small chuckle and nodded. "Alright shrimp, what does she look like? This friend of yours." He asked, running a hand through his thick black mane.

"She has blonde hair coming down to her waist, actually just a little bit longer." She patted her hips, showing her boyfriend the correct length. "She's wearing denim shorts and a blue flannel shirt with brown boots."

Again, Gajeel nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you back here in a bit." He stood from his own chair and, with a swift movement, cupped her cheek and he pressed his lips against hers for a moment before pulling back. "Call me if you need me, Levy."

She beamed at the mention of her name, cheeks tinted pink as she gave him a nod. "Will do." She watched as Gajeel strode through the crowd, people quickly darting out of his way as he gave out an intimidating vibe. With a shake of her head, she took the phone back out of the bag and madly swiped at it before pushing it to her ear. "C'mon Lu-chan, answer the phone..." she muttered, making her way towards the women's bathroom. Dodging a few girls as they left, she quickly entered the bathroom and lowered her phone from her ear. The black quartz room was empty, and the only noise she could hear was the echoing click-clack of her heels as she walked. "Lu-chan?" she called out, "Are you in here?"

One of the bathroom stalls clicked and out stepped a redhead. Her heels clicked loudly as she walked towards the sink before she turned on the faucet and looked at Levy. "You're looking for Lucy?"

Levy sighed with relief. "Oh Erza, thank goodness." She hurried towards her. "Yeah, if you can believe it her date ditched her so she's on her own. I know you're here with your fiancé, but can you help me look for her? It's her first time in a place like this and I know it's silly, but I'm worried about her. You never know what sort of creep could be here."

Erza nodded. "Of course I'll help. I'll ask Jellal to get security to look for her too, we'll be able to track her down faster that way."

Levy tilted her head quizzically, clearly taken aback at the mention of roping in the security. "Are you sure that's okay though? Security might be pushing it a bit, don't you think?" She shook her head slightly in an attempt to clear her thoughts. "I mean, I do want to find Lu-chan as soon as possible-"

"Nonsense. Jellal owns the place, security was hired for this exact reason." She turned the faucet off and quickly dried her hands before facing the petite girl. "I'll call you when I find her. Keep an eye out for that Dan as well, I'd like to have a... word with him."

Levy blinked and gave a small, barely noticeable nod. She knew full well that the chat Erza was going to have would only involve her fists. "O-okay. If you see anyone else in our group, ask them to look for Lu-chan as well."

Erza nodded once, watching Levy quickly thank her before hurrying out of the bathroom.

The redhead followed her out soon after and began making her way around the club, soon spotting her target near one of the bars. With a crack of her knuckles, she approached Dan and yanked him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him off of his stool and onto the ground. Hard.

Dan fell with a yelp, before pushing himself up onto his elbows and glaring up at the redhead. "What the hell lady! What's your problem!?"

Erza's face darkened as she pulled him up to his feet by his ear. "You are. Where did you leave Lucy? You were supposed to be her date."

Dan scowled but said nothing, which only resulted in Erza twisting his ear even more.

"Ow-! I-I don't know," he let out through gritted teeth. "She just stormed off somewhere! I don't know where she is, I swear! Come on, just let go of my ear!"

Erza sighed, slowly releasing him. She watched as he went back to the bar, rubbing at his ear and grumbling something under his breath before going back to flirting with the female bartender that was serving him.

"Asshole," Erza muttered as she walked back behind him. She grabbed the back of Dan's head before smashing it against the bar with ease, knocking him out cold. The bartender let out a terrified yelp, flailing her arms quickly in panic and calling the nearby staff for help. Erza took a moment to admire her handiwork before turning on her heel, marching away and beginning her search for Jellal.

* * *

To say that Gray was pissed would be an understatement.

He had been minding his own business, watching his friends miserably flirt with girls that scoffed at their futile attempts when he felt a firm pat on his shoulder and turned to see his best friend grinning at him. Not that he'd ever admit out loud that that doofus was his best friend, he'd never hear the end of it from him.

"Yo Gray! Just lettin' you know that I'm taking Lucy back to the house," he nodded at the blonde whose waist his arm was firmly wrapped around. "So just let Lisanna know, alright?"

Not only had his best friend managed to score a girl and was about to get laid before him, but he was also taking her back to their place – how considerate of him – and Gray knew that he would have to deal with the aftermath of explaining the one-night stand to everyone. Because Natsu sure as hell wasn't gonna do it.

So yeah, Gray was pissed.

"You sure that's a good idea, ash for brains?" He grumbled, unbuttoning his shirt with a tired sigh. "You're both drunk as hell, maybe you might wanna sober up before you start doing shit you'll regret in the morning."

Natsu scoffed, tightening his grip on the blonde's waist. "We're not that drunk."

"Yeah, and I'm an ice wizard."

"Go fuck yourself, you're just jealous." Natsu flipped him the middle finger, sticking out his tongue as a child would.

Gray raised a brow at Natsu's childish behaviour before looking over at the blonde, clearly, she had no idea what she was getting into. He took note of what she was wearing, silently wondering how she wasn't freezing her ass off. He wouldn't deny that she was attractive, hot even. Curves in all the right places and the way her pale skin glowed in the LED lights just made her - even more - drop-dead gorgeous. Natsu had truly amazing tastes in women sometimes, that was probably the only thing they could both agree on. He watched as his friend began walking away, the blonde trailing after him happily.

Gray scoffed to himself in denial. "Jealous?" He ran a hand through his raven hair, rolling his eyes. He needed another drink if he was going to go home to Natsu screwing this Lucy girl.

"Oi, popsicle."

Gray's eye twitched at the nickname. Being a bothersome asshole seemed to run in Natsu's family.

"What Gajeel? You wanna come over to fuck your girlfriend as well? Sorry, but it's first come first served and your cousin just beat you to it." He said with disinterest, picking up his drink.

Gajeel frowned. "The runt is taking a girl home? Fuck me," He laughed loudly as he slapped his thigh, amusement flashing in his eyes.

"I'm being serious!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, digging his hands into his pockets as he replied gruffly. "Sure, he ain't pulled in a long time."

"Well he was with her just a minute ago, some blonde chick he called Suzy or Lucy or something like that."

Gajeel almost choked. "Wait, Lucy? And you're sure she had blonde hair?" He groaned and slapped his forehead, a look of dismay washing over his face. "You're fucking with me, what was she wearing?"

"Er, not like it's any of my business but don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and my girlfriend has got me going around looking for a friend of hers that's called Lucy! Now tell me what the damn girl was wearing!"

Gray tapped his chin, trying to appear deep in thought. It wasn't that he had trouble remembering what she looked like, he just liked the look of a panicked Gajeel and didn't get a lot of opportunities to see him like that. "Shorts? Uh, a short top and a blue shirt, I think." His eyes snapped to Gajeel's as he heard him curse to himself. "Is that the same Lucy you're looking for?" He asked, trying to suppress a smirk.

Gajeel groaned and ran both hands through his thick hair before letting them fall to his sides. "Fuck, shrimp is gonna have my head for this..."

Gray flashed a somewhat sympathetic smile and raised his drink to his mouth, trying to get the last drops out of it. "Sucks to be you, I guess."

Gajeel growled in response, but that was it. He didn't want to get into a petty argument with a not-so-sober Gray, it was pointless because it'd be like arguing with an ice sculpture. Instead, he pulled out his phone, tapped at it a few times then held it to his ear. "C'mon Salamander pick up your fucking phone." The phone rang out before a Natsu's voice was heard.

_"Yo Natsu here! Can't come to the phone right now, just leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can!"_

"That asshole!" Gajeel fumed, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He looked at Gray angrily. "You wasted or can you drive?"

"Sorry, this is my fifth glass," he shook the now empty glass for emphasis. "And I was just about to get number six before your cousin showed up. Besides, Natsu took the car so you'll have to try elsewhere."

Gajeel groaned before stomping away. Levy was gonna flip when she heard this.

Speaking of the devil, there she was already standing just a crowd away from him. She was tapping her foot impatiently and staring at the screen of her phone, her cheeks puffed out in frustration. He turned on his heel and approached her.

"Yo shrimp." He greeted as he tapped her head, making the girl snap out of her frustration and turn to him. "Take it you didn't find her?"

Levy sighed and shook her head. "Not a trace. I've got everyone looking for her, it's like she vanished into thin air!" She gestured with her hands to emphasise her words. "What about you? I'm guessing no either."

Gajeel scratched his chin nervously, his eyes looking anywhere but her. "Uh yeah about that. One of my friends found her, sort of, but… she kind of went home with my cousin."

There was a moment of silence before Levy spoke up, her eyes wide in shock. "Sh-she went home with a guy!?"

"I tried to see if I could get a ride to get her but the bastard took the car and my friends aren't exactly sober..."

"Oh my God."

"Sorry shrimp."

Levy pulled at her hair in frustration, looking at the floor as her head spun. "She's gonna freak out! Her dad is going to Vlad me when he finds out Lucy went off with a guy!" She looked at her boyfriend quickly, startling him. "Your cousin, where does he live? I've gotta go get her before she does something she'll regret!"

"Right uh, do you have any way of getting there though? I know all the Ubers are booked up, which is why we got a ride with Erza."

"...No." She covered her mouth in realisation. "Gajeel what am I going to do!" She began pacing, something that she did when she was forced to brainstorm, muttering foreign words under her breath. Her ability to speak different languages impressed Gajeel, he was sure that she was speaking at least 3 languages right now.

"I don't know much about this Lucy girl, but I'm sure she wouldn't do anything stupid right? I mean I know my cousin, Natsu might not be a dense motherfucker, but I seriously doubt he'd put the moves on her. Even if he did, he's smart enough to know they're drunk and wouldn't sleep with her."

Levy's eyes snapped to his as she blinked up at him. "Y-you think she'll be okay...?"

Gajeel patted her head and flashed a comforting grin. "Yeah! Besides, he lives with his friends. They'd definitely stop him if he tried anything."

Levy nodded slowly, placing her hand over her heart. She would never forgive herself if Lucy was hurt in any way. It was her sole duty to protect Lucy, she had promised Jude Heartfilia that Lucy would be safe in her hands. If she were to break that promise... She shuddered at the thought.

"Okay," she replied with a shaky breath. "Lucy is smart too, she has her phone with her. She'd definitely call me if something went wrong!" She watched her boyfriend nod in agreement.

_I hope,_ she mentally added.

* * *

Lucy hadn't been able to keep her hands off of Natsu since they got out of the car, and now that they were at the front door she was desperately trying to feel every inch of his skin. She wanted to explore every part of his body with her hands. Her tongue.

Natsu groaned against her neck, trying to unlock the front door as Lucy's naughty hands travelled up and down his body. But the simple task proved to be rather difficult when he felt her soft lips on his neck.

"F-fuck, Lucy..." He pushed her against the door, growling softly as he managed to insert the key into the lock. "Ch-chill for a minute," he laughed softly, unlocking the door and opening it with a quick flick of his wrist.

Her tongue snaked across the scar on his neck, causing the pinkette to jolt in pleasure. Without wasting any time, Lucy's legs were around his waist and her back was pushed against the cold front door. The door slammed at the contact and Natsu was relieved to finally be inside his home. Now he could give the blonde his undivided attention.

Lucy's hands slowly slid up Natsu's strong chest, gliding over his shoulders in an attempt to take off the waistcoat. He seemed to get the message and slid the annoying clothing off, his hands returning to the dip of her waist. It was almost as if the dip was made for his hands. The way that they fit perfectly like a puzzle piece made Natsu shudder. He wasted no time in trying to slip off some of her clothes but struggled thanks to how tightly she had wrapped her slender legs around him.

"This isn't gonna work." He huffed softly, frustrated.

"What?" Lucy asked, bringing her attentive tongue back from his neck. "What do you mean?"

"Just hold on." He replied, before resting his hand on the small of her back and pulling her away from the door.

Lucy let out a quick, surprised giggle before wrapping herself even tighter around him and letting herself be carried away from the door. Now that she was like this she could really feel the muscles he had been hiding under that waistcoat. She sighed happily at the contrast, his chest was hard and sculptured, whilst hers was soft and plush. Pressing her lips together, she wondered what else he had hidden away.

As Natsu walked into the dimly lit room, he almost knocked over the lamp that was left on by the doorway of the living room. They both stifled a laugh at his clumsiness, pressing their foreheads together as they approached the sofa. Lucy had expected Natsu to drop her onto it, but instead, he slowly lowered her down. She watched through thick lashes as he towered over her, caging her against the cushions. Warmth spread across her body, and she suddenly felt secure with his body over hers.

Now that he didn't have to worry about supporting her against the door, he removed his hand from beside her face and slowly trailed it over her body. He noticed how her breathing quickened when his fingers brushed over her breasts and smirked slightly. His hand rested against her flat stomach, rising and falling with every breath she took, and he soon began to trace his fingers across the subtle definition of her body. He was mesmerised. Desire pooled in the pit of his stomach and it took every fibre of his being to not just simply rip the clothing from her body right there and then and fuck her senseless.

Taking a deep breath to regain the last of his control, he unbuttoned her shorts and slowly tugged them down from her shapely hips. Despite the lack of light, he noticed that she was wearing red lacy boy shorts, and damn did she look hot in boy shorts. He was only brought back to reality when he felt her hands tugging at his belt. She had obviously grown impatient and had been trying to undo it while he was away in fantasy land.

Giving a small chuckle, he watched as she struggled to make any progress and promptly gave up. She brought her hands up to Natsu's cheeks and pulled him to look at her, a serious look washing over her face.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

She almost laughed at the concern laced in his words, and in an odd way it gave her butterflies. She could already tell that she was smitten by the man.

"No, it's not that. It's just," she let her hands drop from his face and back to his pants where she gave the white belt a gentle tug. "Your pants are really annoying to get off." She gave it one more tug, her cheeks puffing out in frustration.

He stared at her, blank-faced for a few seconds before realising what she'd said. A boisterous laugh erupted from his throat and he backed up to his knees. Keeping his eyes on hers, he unbuckled the belt and undid the top button of the oh-so-tight black jeans. The jeans sure left little to the imagination, Lucy thought, as she eyed the bulge between his legs.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "Now lie down and I can help you get them off."

Sitting up, she watched as Natsu laid back on the sofa. His eyes followed her every movement, tongue gliding over his top lip as she kneeled in front of him. Her small fingers brushed past his inner thighs and Natsu tensed, swallowing the lump in his throat when she slowly pulled down the zip.

He lifted his hips from the sofa as Lucy pulled his tight pants down his legs, and with a final tug, past his ankles. Natsu took the chance to grab the hem of his tight shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it behind the sofa, the bandana following after. Lucy smiled and leant back, staring at him in nothing but his briefs. She could hardly believe that it had only been a few hours since they first met.

"So, are you just going to sit there?" Natsu asked, a cocky smirk on his face. "Or you gonna join me?"

"What do you think?" Lucy replied playfully. She slowly brushed one of her hands up and down his firm chest, before palming his pectorals and letting it support her as she straddled his hips.

Natsu clicked his tongue as she settled on his lap. "You know; this is a bit unfair when you think about it."

"What is?" Lucy asked, her brows furrowed in confusement.

"Well here I am, in nothing but my underwear," Natsu began, gliding his hands up Lucy's thighs and sliding his fingers under her boy shorts. "But all you took off were your shorts."

His hands moved further up her body towards her flannel shirt, only to have Lucy stop them. Natsu's eyes darted to hers, the smug grin on his face faltering. "What's wrong? I was just teasin'," his hands moved to grab hers and began to stroke them in an affectionate manner. "It's not like it's your first time." He chuckled softly.

Lucy said nothing as she quickly pulled her hands from Natsu's and brought them up to her chest, looking away like she was embarrassed and suddenly insecure.

Natsu gaped at her, his mouth slightly open. "This is your first time," he deadpanned. "I'm such an idiot, oh my God - Lucy why didn't you say anything? Here I was thinking you did this before but shit-"

His apology was cut off when Lucy placed a single finger to his lips. She took his hand and guided it towards the knot in her flannel shirt with a soft smile.

"Stop babbling and get me out of this shirt will you?" She gave him a small wink, a blush settling on her cheeks.

"Wait, seriously?" Natsu asked. With a nod, she slowly dragged her finger down his lips and Natsu was pretty sure she wanted this just as much as he did.

With confidence, he undid the knot that kept the shirt tied together and slowly pushed it past her shoulders, watching as more of her pale skin was revealed to him. All that was left was her crop top.

"You know," Lucy dragged her thumb across Natsu's chapped lips slowly, the corner of her lips curling into a smirk. "I'm still wearing more than you, and I'd hate for things to be so unfair..." She whispered softly, drawing back her finger.

Natsu growled softly, his hands giving her ass a hard squeeze that caused a moan to tumble from her lips.

A creak of the floorboards was heard by the doorway, going unnoticed by the pair on the sofa. Only when they heard a yelp did they realise they weren't entirely alone.

"What the hell, Natsu?!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Whoopsies a cliffhanger haha bet you all thought there was gonna be smut in this chapter. I just love cockblocking, it's so much fun!_


	3. Chap 3: Sensations

**A/N:**_ Hoho boy did I enjoy writing this. Enjoy the lovely 8 pages worth of Nalu smut._

* * *

**WARNING: _This chapter contains sexual content. If you do not wish to read then skip this chapter! You have been warned._**

* * *

Both Natsu and Lucy were surprised by the sudden voice, and they turned to see a petite white-haired girl standing by the doorway. She was wearing light blue pyjamas and had an eye mask pushed up onto her forehead, making it look as though she had just woken up. Judging by the pissed off look on her face, it was safe to assume that Natsu and Lucy's noisy return was what had woken her.

"Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed, keeping his hands firmly on Lucy's behind, clearly, he didn't feel any shame in being caught. "What are you doing up?"

Lisanna marched into the living room, her face contorted with fury. "What am I doing up? What are you doing sexing it up on the sofa? The rest of us do use that, y'know! Not just you and whoever you bring home!"

Lucy's face was almost as red as her underwear. She was so embarrassed to have been caught by what she assumed was Natsu's housemate or perhaps even his sister. The fact that she was wearing very little only served to add to that embarrassment.

Lisanna turned her head to look at Lucy as she gave her a small, somewhat reassuring smile. "I take it he didn't bother to mention that one of his housemates would be in, did he?" She snapped her head back to Natsu, her smile turning into a scowl. "Seriously Natsu, could you not at least wait to get to your room?"

"No, not really." Was Natsu's casual reply, any trace of surprise now removed from his face and replaced by a smirk. "At least it was the sofa, and not the hallway or the floor. Or the door."

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed, slapping his chest in embarrassment.

Lisanna let out a heavy sigh, rubbed at her temples and headed towards the kitchen. "Just grab your clothes and go upstairs. And that's to your room Natsu, I don't want to go and find you two going at it on the stairs. Oh, and try to keep quiet, I'd prefer not to have to hear you, seeing it was bad enough." She left through the door, leaving Lucy and Natsu on the sofa.

Lucy scrambled off of the sofa, quickly grabbing what clothes she could from the floor as Natsu groaned, standing up with an annoyed look on his face. He looked over at Lucy and grinned before quickly picking her up, laughing softly at her squeak. He wasted no time in hurrying up the stairs.

"Oh!" Lisanna shouted after them. "And the washing machine's broke again, because of the loose change you keep in your pants! You better fix it in the morning Natsu, I mean it!"

Natsu didn't bother to reply as he reached the top of the stairs. He turned the corner before he reached out and opened his bedroom door, squeezing inside. He quickly switched the bedroom light on and took several steps forward, placing the blonde on his bed. It took a moment for Lucy to adjust to the bright lighting, but once she did she was able to take in the room around her. The first thing she noticed was how red it was. Red bedding, red clothes scattered about the room, red curtains drawn tightly across the window and a red chair next to a desk littered with crumpled up paper. Lucy felt that her underwear now seemed incredibly appropriate. She also noticed the canvas art hanging from the walls, all of which featured fire in some way. She was so enraptured by the room that she didn't even notice Natsu looking at her, nervously.

"Sorry about the mess…" He mumbled, scratching his cheek nervously. "I would've cleaned it if I knew I was gonna get, err… company."

Lucy looked up at him and giggled. "It's okay." She smiled as he approached her, kneeling in front of her. She took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss the man on the nose. A blush spread across his cheeks as he sniffled slightly, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Damn Luce, you're adorable." He laughed lightly, reaching over and brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He watched as she gazed at him longingly, her cheeks flushed in a cute shade of pink that gave Natsu butterflies. He shifted in front of her, grabbing the clothes from her arms and dumping them beside his bed before resting his hands on her thighs and leaning in to kiss her.

It was an innocent kiss, something that made his heart jump and his stomach churn in a pleasant way. Tilting his head slightly, he applied more pressure and smiled. Her lips were plump and full, soft against his rough mouth. She still tasted like honey and sleep, something that he was beginning to grow fond of. It felt so good kissing her, so right. Natsu didn't want to stop and judging by Lucy's soft hum – a weird little noise she did when she liked something – she didn't want to stop either. Pulling back for air, Natsu panted against her throat. His hot musky breath made her squirm. Letting his hands slide up her inner thighs, he scraped his fangs against her throat.

"Natsu…" She whimpered, gripping his biceps and letting herself be pulled forward, allowing Natsu to place a kiss on her throat. "Hold on." She whispered, pulling back reluctantly. Natsu looked at her in confusion, before she pointed to her top and he nodded, his mouth already going dry at the thought of seeing her shirtless. She grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it, revealing her black multi-way bra to Natsu, who forgot how to breathe. Wiggling the tight shirt over her large breasts was a difficult task, and Lucy had to stifle a whine when she realised that her head was stuck. So much for her attempt to be sexy.

"N-Natsu, I'm stuck." There was a moment of silence before she heard him laugh. She squirmed, once again trying to pull the top over her head. "D-don't laugh!" She hissed. "Help me get it off!"

"Sorry Luce," He replied, his large hands grabbing her top and yanking it over her head with ease. He watched her lips form a pout before he gave her a lopsided grin. "It is kind of funny though."

Lucy looked at him, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Again, Natsu chuckled and cupped her cheek gently before he nipped at her pouting bottom lip. His hands snaked around his waist and he pulled her on the bed before towering over her, the grin never leaving his face. She smiled back softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and they shared another kiss. She wouldn't lie and say that she wasn't nervous, especially seeing as how her liquid courage was fading away. Not only was she one bra away from being topless in a guy's room, but it was also a guy that she'd only met that night. But at that moment, in Natsu's arms, none of that mattered. Lucy felt knew she didn't need to be nervous because she somehow knew he'd take care of her.

She gasped quickly when she felt Natsu cup her breasts over her bra, which caused him to pull back quickly, thinking he had hurt her. He looked at her, doubt clouding his eyes before he finally spoke.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Luce?" He sat up, stroking her legs in an attempt to calm her nerves. The soft-touch gave her goosebumps and she tried to tame her pounding heart. She looked up at the man above her and smiled softly, sitting up and placing her hands on his chest. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous with it being my first time…" She trailed off as she felt him cup the back of her neck and shivered. It almost scared her how she liked that action.

"Well how about this; I'll just carry on and when you feel like I'm going too far I'll stop." He caressed her neck gently with a smile. "Does that sound like a plan?"

The blonde nodded, feeling her anxiety slip away at the affectionate stroke. "Y-yeah," She breathed.

With a grin, Natsu pulled his hands back and reached forward, cupping her breasts in his hands. His eyes drifted up to Lucy's face, watching it scrunch up in pleasure. He squeezed her large mounds gently, licking his lips as he watched her arch her back.

"L-let me take this off..." She mumbled, her shaky hands reaching behind her and unclasping the bra before she tossed it on the floor. She looked over at Natsu, whose dark eyes were wide as he stared at her chest. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down, a dark blush staining his cheeks. It filled Lucy with a sense of pride, he was more experienced than her and yet the way he looked at her made her feel like a goddess. It felt like hours had passed before Natsu finally grabbed her breasts, his breath hitching when he saw them spill from his fingers. Lucy moaned lowly in reply, quickly arching into his touch.

Taking that as a good sign, Natsu slowly lowered his head and latched his mouth onto her breast. The sound that left her lips made Natsu growl with need. He wanted to hear more. But he took his time, and twirled his tongue around her perk nipple, wincing when she dug her nails into his shoulders. It didn't hurt it was the opposite; it felt good. Really good. He moved to her other, neglected, breast and gave it the same treatment, watching as Lucy pressed her hand against her mouth to muffle her moans. That won't do. Natsu thought darkly, he wanted to hear those delicious moans leave her mouth. With a smirk, he gently nipped at her nipple, earning himself a squeak from the embarrassed blonde. He would've laughed had his mouth not been occupied.

"N-Natsu…" She whimpered, pressing her creamy thighs together.

He knew exactly what that meant. It was so cute how her body reacted this way, he thought as he chuckled against her breast. The vibration of his chuckle sent shivers shooting down the girl's spine. His lips brushed over her nipple teasingly, before he blew a puff of hot air against it, causing Lucy to shudder. She caught her lip between her teeth and gazed down at Natsu with lustful eyes. Natsu wanted to desperately bite those luscious lips.

Smirking against her soft skin, Natsu flicked his tongue on the erected bud.

"Ah!"

Now that's more like it. He mentally chuckled, before sinking his teeth into the blonde's pale breast. She gave out a long breathy moan, her hips grinding against his upper thigh that he had pressed against her womanhood, hoping to ease the burning need that coursed through her body.

Slowly, he trailed his open-mouthed kisses further down her body as he gently pushed Lucy back onto the mattress. His eyes never left hers as his sinful bites lowered and sucked at her perfect skin, leaving marks in his path. His kisses finally reached the waistband of her boy shorts and Natsu gave her a questioning look. With a nod from the blonde, Natsu continued his trail of kisses and Lucy's breath hitched. She felt him hook his fingers in her boy shorts before he tugged them down and tossed it over his shoulder. Now that she was so exposed to him, she felt insecure. What if she looked weird down there? What if he didn't like the fact that she wasn't completely bare? Doubt swam around her head and she felt dizzy, not noticing that Natsu had already thrown her legs over his shoulders. A quick bite on her inner thigh was all that was needed to bring her back to reality and she squeaked at the intimate position she was in.

Natsu chuckled against her thigh, his tongue swirling lazy patterns on her soft flesh as he ducked his head lower. He ran his calloused hands up and down her bare thighs teasingly, mentally cheering when he felt her thighs shake in anticipation. The look that she gave him, her pleading eyes that bore into his made his member throb. No had ever looked at him with so much lust. He was sure he would've lost himself in her chocolate eyes had she not let out such a needy whine, clearly not happy with him taking his sweet time.

His eyes stayed focused on her face and Lucy was sure she forgot how to breathe. The way he looked at her made her stomach clench and every touch, every small caress burnt her. He buried his face between her legs and the moment his tongue swept across her sex, Lucy jumped and clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle her moan. Her legs trembled and she swallowed hard, focusing on Natsu's slick tongue as he dragged it against her once more. Her body reacted before she even had time to process what was happening. Moan after moan was tumbling from her lips and she couldn't stop herself from bucking wantonly against his sinful tongue.

"O-oh my g-god-," she panted, arching her back from the mattress. Her hands fisted the bedding as she gave her hips an abrupt buck, cheeks flushed. "N-ahh-tsu..!"

Natsu let out a small chuckle, letting it vibrate through her and causing her to groan in pleasure. Lucy had never felt anything as intense as this and all he was using was the tip of his tongue. Her mind went blank and she tried to imagine what he could do with other parts of his body. An image of his hands cupping her made her stomach drop. He let out a small laugh, gripping her thighs roughly as he blew a puff of hot air on her dripping lips, earning a small mewl from the writhing girl. It seemed like he enjoyed teasing her like this.

Leaning forward slightly, Lucy fisted his hair in frustration, giving it a sharp tug as punishment for teasing her. He simply growled as he released his grip on one of her thighs before parting her folds and inserting his index finger into the blonde.

The cries she gave made his arousal twitch as he slowly pumped his finger inside of her, curling it slightly against her walls. He watched as she squirmed under his hands, her words were no longer coherent and all she could do was pull at his locks as he continued to pleasure her. Part of him felt proud that he was her first, the idea of her experiencing this kind of pleasure with another man left a bitter taste in his mouth. Tonight, she was his. He stopped momentarily. His? He had known the blonde for a few hours and he was already claiming her as his? This was just a one-night stand - as far as he knew – it was just the alcohol playing games with his mind. He added a second finger and continued his rhythm. If she wanted to continue seeing him then, of course, he wouldn't complain. After all, he couldn't deny that he wanted to see her again.

"N-Natsu I'm c-close..!" The blonde whimpered, squirming under his hold as he curled his fingers. With a smirk, he added another finger and leant forward, pressing his tongue on her clit. His fingers prodded a certain spot against her walls and her body shook as she cried out loudly, arching her back. She clamped her thighs against Natsu's head, her hands still in his hair as she rode out her orgasm, her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to catch her breath. Natsu decided that he liked her orgasm face and he was determined to see it again. He watched as her thighs became limp and slowly released their grip against his head.

"So?" Natsu asked with a smirk, removing his fingers. "How was that?"

Lucy opened her mouth, struggling to form words. "W-wow..." Was all she could afford to say, her mind still trying to come down from her high.

"Good to know." He chuckled and raised his hand in front of him, his fingers glistening with the blonde's juices. With a steady breath, he began to lick his digits slowly, groaning at her taste. Lucy watched with wide eyes, her cheeks turning pink. Although it was embarrassing to watch him, she couldn't help but feel turned on at the sight. Did he like how she tasted? He released his fingers with an audible pop and smirked at the girl underneath him.

"So you wanna continue?" He asked, leaning over and giving her neck a chaste kiss.

"Y-yes." Came her stuttered reply, her breathing accelerating.

With a sigh of relief, he tugged off his boxers, almost laughing at Lucy when she looked away timidly. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he reached over her. She followed his arm with her eyes and soon realised what he was reaching for in his bedside drawer. Sitting back on the bed, he tore open the packet and pulled out a condom. With curious eyes, Lucy watched him discard the wrapper and rolled on the condom before slowly aligning himself. "You ready Luce?" He asked softly, peppering small kisses on her cheek.

Lucy giggled at the affectionate kisses and nodded, gripping his shoulders with shaky hands. "Yeah," She replied, closing her eyes with a sigh when she felt his coat himself in her juices. Only the tip and she already felt like she was going to burst. She heard Natsu groan above her and she peeked at him through half-lidded eyes. He was towering over her, one hand caging her against the bed and the other gripping his erection as he continued to rub himself against her folds. His eyes were closed and his teeth were ground together as he steadied his breath, small droplets of sweat rolling down his temple, neck and chest.

Mavis, this man was the very definition of a sex god. How Lucy had managed to score herself with a man as attractive as him, she had no idea. Insanely hot, experienced and considerate; he had the whole package. Lucy didn't think such a man existed outside of her romance novels.

Natsu let out a small grunt as he slowly eased himself into her, opening his black eyes and watching attentively. He bit his lip when she whimpered, digging her nails into his shoulders. After struggling to keep himself under control, he let out a deep breath once he was fully within her. She was warm and wet, due to her orgasm earlier. Natsu had to fight the urge to pull out and ram into her hot entrance when she felt her walls clench around him. She felt heavenly and his member throbbed painfully as he stilled his body.

"Hey-" He stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide as he stared down at the blonde woman beneath him. Her long golden hair was spread out on the mattress, looking like a halo as her chocolate coloured eyes opened half away. Her cheeks flushed with a dark shade of red that could rival blood and her skin glistened with sweat from their previous activities.

She looked like an _angel_.

He heard her murmur a quiet "_move_" that snapped him out of his daze.

With a hesitant nod, he pulled out and carefully pushed back in, afraid that a single wrong move could break her. His mouth hung open and he almost drooled as he entered her warmth once more. He didn't know why, but he loved this feeling. He loved the way her deliciously smooth legs wrapped themselves around his waist, pushing him deeper inside her. The way her moans became louder when he had hit a good spot. The way her perfectly manicured nails dug into the flesh of his broad shoulders, sending him into a state of euphoria that left him wanting more.

He loved every minute of it.

"N-Natsu I-I..." She moaned between breaths, rolling her hips against his, catching him off guard. His hips snapped forward, making Lucy cry out loudly. She proceeded to scrape her nails down his arms. Hissing in pleasure, he shifted his hips and continued thrusting into the moaning blonde, driving her to the edge.

His hands gripped her hips as he ground against her, drowning himself in her juices. After another roll of her hips, Natsu slid his hands up her thighs and pushed them back and over his shoulders. He pumped inside her slowly, letting her readjust to their new position, which she did rather well. Her flexibility surprised and spurred him on.

He could feel her clench and tighten around him she was nearing her orgasm. He figured she wouldn't last long - considering it was her first time - so he slowed down his tempo and stifled a laugh when he heard Lucy whine.

He continued to thrust into her, one hand palming her stomach to keep her from squirming and he grit his teeth. This new speed didn't sit well with him, as he usually wasn't one to take things slow, but he pushed through it. He didn't want them either to come just yet, as that would probably tire the blonde out. So with a groan, he pulled out completely and gripped his erection. He watched as Lucy's eyes widened, her mouth opening to question why he stopped so suddenly. But she was hushed when he pressed his lips against her, swallowing the needy sound that tumbled out of her throat.

Natsu felt her teeth catch his bottom lip and pulled back, her eyes gleaming with mischief. With a small nibble, she released his lower lip and giggled. Natsu chuckled and lowered his head, placing butterfly kisses on Lucy's collarbone.

She shifted slightly and slowly dragged her hands down his chest, smiling to herself when he caught her skin between his teeth and sucked. His hands trailed up her waist and slowly cupped her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze as Lucy moaned. His body relaxed against hers and the blonde took this time to sit up, watching him pull back slightly to look at her. With a smirk, her hands trailed lower to palm his erection.

Lucy had to suppress a laugh when Natsu cursed under his breath, his forehead dropping to her collarbone. He panted through gritted teeth, his hands gripping the bedsheets as she slowly stroked him. Her touch was faint, due to not wanting the condom to come off, but it was enough to drive him crazy. He didn't know whether she was teasing him or whether it was her being careful not to hurt him but he couldn't bring himself to care. But the moment she squeezed the base, he choked out and gripped her forearms.

"Fuck, Lucy!" He growled, keeping his head low as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Lucy replied, her voice soft and hushed. She slowly released her grip on his arousal and bowed her head to look at him. Her clouded eyes slowly shifting to his face as she looked at him in concern.

Natsu shook his head, his eyes darting up to meet hers. "N-no, you didn't." He closed his eyes and grit his teeth when he felt Lucy's thumb slide over the tip. "E-easy there Luce," He breathed out. "If you keep that up I'll come in your hand…"

Lucy giggled softly and pulled her hands back, running his slender fingers up his biceps and grabbing his shoulders as she leant forward. "I'd rather you came inside me," She purred.

God fucking damn it.

Natsu wasted no time in pushing the blonde back and pinning her hands above her head. He watched as she squirmed underneath him and bit her lips, her legs opening slightly to accommodate his hips. One of his hands slowly stroked her folds, basking in her soft moans and whimpers as she begged him not to tease her. After toying with her some more, he finally released her arms and pushed himself back into her core.

He clenched his fists around her waist when she sensually rolled his hips against him, as she groaned in pleasure. Taking a moment to admire the blonde beneath him, he pulled out once more and slammed back in, his bed creaking due to the force. The headboard knocked against the wall with each thrust that Natsu gave. It wasn't long until he picked up the pace, his hips jerking wildly when he felt her muscles lock around him in a vice-like grip. He could tell she was nearing her orgasm, by the way her walls clenched and sucked him in. He too was nearing his climax, his pace becoming ragged and desperate as Lucy cried out his name, her nails leaving semi-moon prints on his broad shoulders.

He watched as one of her hands came to cup her breasts, pinching and rolling the erected bud between her index finger and thumb. He felt a fire stirring in his loins as he stared at the woman playing with her breasts, needy whimpers and whines tumbling from her assaulted lips as she begged him for her release.

This was definitely something he wouldn't forget, the sight of this gorgeous woman touching herself underneath him as she neared her orgasm. He was sure that he was going to explode if she kept this up, but being the stubborn man that he was, he wasn't going to come until she did first.

He frantically grabbed the headboard of his bed and rammed into the moaning blonde, growling when she screamed his name. Droplets of sweat were rolling down his body as she clawed at his chest, one hand still toying with her breasts.

Natsu quickly reached down and rubbed her clit, hoping to bring her to the brim of ecstasy which was closer than he thought.

Lucy screamed as she unravelled underneath him, her body jolting with intense pleasure that she had never felt before as tears welled up in her eyes. Her toes curled in pure bliss and her back bowed, her hands holding onto Natsu's strong arms desperately as she rode out the wave. He growled lowly, his hips stuttering as he continued to thrust into her. He gripped her hips and dropped his head to her shoulder. With a loud groan, he followed her release.

There was a moment of silence, the room filled with nothing but heavy panting. Lucy slowly loosened her grip around Natsu's waist, her legs falling limply on the mattress. It didn't take long for them to finally catch their breaths, and the sound of humming filled Natsu's ears. He grinned against the blonde's neck.

He chuckled, pulling back and collapsing beside her. "Did you enjoy it?" With steady hands, he removed the used condom and tied the end into a knot before dumping it in the bin by his bed.

Lucy laughed softly, her brown eyes opening as she turned to face him. "I loved it." She whispered, before pressing her lips against his softly.

Natsu raised a brow before surrendering into the kiss, his large hand rising to cup the back of her neck. It was a somewhat lazy kiss, as both of them were beyond tired from their activities. Lucy didn't move, only putting more pressure against his lips before she pulled back. She looked up at him through thick lashes, her smile never faltering and her eyes gleaming with happiness that Natsu had never seen before. He didn't know how to reply; he was speechless after seeing the look that she gave him. He felt his chest swell up with warmth and he couldn't help but smile, noticing that Lucy had already begun to drift into a deep slumber.

He reached over and tugged the blanket over them, before shifting to get comfortable. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to, resting his forehead against hers. "Goodnight Luce," He whispered softly, eyes closing as he gave a content sigh.

He heard her let out a small hum in response before curling up against him, and then he finally surrendered to his dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** _I had way too much fun writing this. __Thank you guys so much for reviewing, you have no idea how much it means to me! I love hearing your thoughts on the chapters, so please keep it up :D I always look forward to reading your comments! _


	4. Chap 4: One Night

**A/N: **_I'm unofficially back after a two-week hiatus! Sorry, it took me so long to update this story, been HELLA busy with uni work and I pretty much had no time to myself to post the new chapter but finally up to date with my assignments so enjoy this new chappie my sinamon rolls! _

* * *

Lucy wanted to leave.

She had been lying there, naked, in a stranger's bed for what felt like an hour and she wanted to leave.

It was terrifying, waking up in an unfamiliar room with a splitting headache and nausea. At first, she thought she had been kidnapped. But last night's memories gradually came back and that terror was replaced with embarrassment. She thought that before that morning if anyone had told her that she would have a one-night stand on her 21st birthday she'd have laughed in their face; she just wasn't that type of girl.

Yet here she was.

The morning after a one-night stand.

And she wanted to leave.

There was just one thing stopping her from doing that; she was too afraid to move.

So, instead of leaving, she had spent the past hour trying to remember anything about what her one-night stand was like. She vaguely remembered him being incredibly chatty and getting the impression that he was a genuinely nice guy, but that could've just been the alcohol clouding her judgement. Now that she was completely sober, she wondered if she had just imagined those traits of his to put herself at ease whilst, well, everything had happened.

She had lost her virginity to a stranger. She felt sick. Perhaps that was the hangover, but it still didn't stop her feeling completely mortified. She had been brought up with old-fashioned beliefs; you should always save yourself for the one you love. You should wait until you are ready, even now she could hear her father's voice add; _preferably after marriage_; like he always did. She would've laughed, had she not been too afraid of waking the stranger lying next to her. She knew that she had led the man on, and mentally scolded herself for letting alcohol get the best of her and letting it cloud her judgement. It was partially her fault that this happened, so she couldn't blame the poor man who fell under her flirtatious charms. She knew she could have men drop at her feet without lifting a finger, and that made her feel guilty that he was one of them.

A loud snore tore her from her thoughts, startling her so much that a scream almost escaped her mouth. Thankfully she managed to keep her mouth shut and held her breath. _Still,_ she thought, _a snore means that he's still asleep!_ Lucy thanked the higher celestial beings above for blessing her with such luck. She knew that she could sneak out undetected as long as he was still in slumberland.

Not wanting to waste this opportunity, she slowly slid out of the bed. She kept her back facing her one-night stand and had to make sure she didn't move too fast, just on the off chance it would wake him.

It seemed that the heavens were on her side today. She didn't realise how creaky the floor was and she had somehow managed to trip on something that squealed and belted out the door before she could see what it was. She assumed it was a pet that had snuck in at some point during the night. But that didn't matter, her main concern was the sleeping man. She slowly turned to face him and felt relief flood her body when she saw that he was surprisingly still sound asleep after all that noise.

She nimbly grabbed her clothes and hastily pulled them on, only stopping when she heard a low groan come from the bed. She stood, frozen and watched as he rolled over to the side she had been sleeping on, smiled lazily, and continued snoring. Wincing slightly, Lucy tiptoed to the edge of the bed and grabbed her flannel shirt. _Damn this man can sleep,_ she thought as she slid the garment on. She stood there, looking at him with the duvet draped over him and realised that he was surprisingly hot. Well, what she could see of him anyway.

No matter how much she wracked her hungover brain, she couldn't remember that much about him. She remembered his smile and his charm – although how much of that had been invented by the alcohol was up for debate – along with the tattoos and odd bandages around his arm, but that was it. That was all she could remember of the man she'd slept with. Standing there now she knew that something must've stopped her noticing his hair last night, because it was pink, and she definitely would've remembered spiky pink hair. It was long and terribly messy, but Lucy came to find that he looked quite dashing with his rugged appearance. Looking closely, she noticed that his left ear was pierced, a silver crystal dangling from the lobe. Yesterday she would've scoffed at the thought of someone only piercing one ear, if you were going to pierce your ear then why not pierce both? But today she found it oddly attractive. He suited it.

Her eyes travelled lower and she found herself mesmerised by the torn pink flesh on his dark skin. It was a small scar on his neck, probably the same length as her pinkie finger. She leant forward slightly, shamelessly letting her eyes travel along the ridges of his sculpted chest. It was at that moment that she noticed another scar, on his abdomen. Part of her was curious about how he got those scars, especially the one on his abdomen, as that was the biggest. She wanted to feel it under her fingers, but she refrained. She needed to leave before he woke up. Even if part of her was cheering at the fact she had sex with an insanely hot guy, she needed to get back to Levy. Still, too bad she wasn't going to stick around to find out what he was like.

Slowly, she held her breath and tiptoed towards the door, squeezing through the small gap. She didn't want to take her chance and open it fully in case it was as creaky as the floor. Once she was finally out, she allowed herself a sigh of relief. _Now,_ she thought, _I just have to find—_

She instinctively clasped her hand over her mouth. Shit, she was going to be sick! Looking around desperately, she flailed silently as she tried to find the bathroom. Her eyes caught an open door and she wasted no time bolting inside, not even thinking twice about what she'd do if it wasn't the bathroom. Thankfully it was, which was lucky as Lucy could feel herself about to begin throwing up.

It took several minutes before she began to feel slightly better, despite the throbbing pain in her head. With a sigh, she reached into her back pocket to grab her phone but came out empty-handed. She cursed and stood up. It must've fallen out of her back pocket when she was getting dressed. Had it been one of her clothes, Lucy would've left it without hesitation. Clothes could easily be replaced but this was her phone, the only thing that could get her out of here. That's of course if it still had any battery left. Slowly she lifted herself up, wiped her mouth clean and sneaked back out the bathroom and along the corridor. With a deep breath, she squeezed through the half-open door and froze when a pair of eyes landed on her.

He was awake.

Lucy felt time stop.

She stared at the naked man on the bed, thankful that his intimate area was covered by the blanket. He was sitting up, one arm behind his head, where his untamed hair was held back by a hairband, whilst the other held up his phone. She wasn't sure what to do, she had been caught trying to sneak out and her heart clenched at the thought of what he would say. What he would do. Despite what had happened the night before this man was still a stranger to her, she didn't know what he was capable of. He could be a serial killer for all that she knew!

Seconds past before the man gave her a bright grin, he looked harmless but Lucy knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

"Yo, how are you feeling? Probably like shit," He laughed lightly and rolled out of bed. Lucy squeaked and turned her head away, which he snorted at. She heard shuffling and after a moment turned back to him, praying that he had put something on. He thankfully had. A pair of grey briefs now covered his crotch from Lucy's curious eyes. She would've preferred him to be wearing more but decided not to press the issue, seeing as how she had no intention of sticking around.

He walked over to his dresser – pulling the drawers open with a grunt – and began rummaging through the pile of clothes. With a nod, he pulled out a grey vest top along with a black coloured hoodie and sweatpants before throwing it at her. She gasped, quickly catching the clothing in her arms before shooting him a questioning look.

"Put that on, it's better than those clothes, after all that dancing and everything they're probably all sweaty…" He scratched his head. "If you wanna shower or something, just lemme know. I'm gonna go fix us something to eat."

"Uhm, I don't know much about what to do in a situation like this but," She mumbled, holding the clothes close to her chest. "Don't I have to leave? I mean, that's what I've seen in movies and read in books..."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke up. "What are you going on about?"

Lucy winced, her stomach-churning. She felt sick, this was a conversation she didn't want to have.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. I mean, I kinda wish you'd stay. I had a great time yesterday. Not the sex part. Wait, I don't mean it like that, the sex was great but I meant like before that?" He groaned in frustration, obviously embarrassed. "What I'm trying to say is you should stay! You can stay. I want you to stay. You seem cool and all..."

Lucy gaped at him, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"But like no pressure, y'know? You don't have to stay; you're welcome to leave if you really wanna go."

The blonde wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Part of her screamed to leave while she had the chance, but another soothed her into staying. This guy didn't seem like a serial killer, far from it actually, and he seemed to be very friendly. What could go wrong if she stayed?

Straightening her posture, Lucy nodded slowly. "I'll stay." The look on his face made her happy about her decision, he looked like a child on Christmas morning. "I'll take you up on that offer of a shower as well. Oh, and if I could charge my phone too that would be great too."

Natsu nodded quickly, grinning. "Yeah, sure!" He turned and rummaged through his drawers once more, pulling out a towel. "Here, you can use this. And gimme your phone, I'll put it on charge for you while you take a shower. There's shampoo and shit in the shower so feel free to use it, I doubt Lisanna will mind."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Natsu." She stopped. Why had she said that name? Seeing how the guy didn't have a negative reaction to it she assumed that it was his name. Still, why had it only just come to her? She decided not to think too much about it and took the towel from him before looking around the room. "My phone should be somewhere on the floor, I probably dropped it when I was changing."

Natsu gave her a wink and a thumbs up. "Just leave it to me! Go take your shower, I'll take care of everything."

Giggling softly, Lucy left the room and made her way to the bathroom. A hot shower is just what she needed to calm her nerves.

Lucy took her time in the shower, letting the hot water roll off her body as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair. It felt so good to shower in the morning, and she was glad that she had some clean clothes to go along with it. With a happy sigh, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself, humming softly. She'd probably have to call Levy to let her know she was alright. She shuddered at the thought, sure that Levy would kill her for sneaking out, and for not letting her know either. She wouldn't be surprised to find out that Levy had sent the police out to track her down.

Pursing her lips together, she quickly changed and trotted back to Natsu's room. She dumped her clothes by the bed and looked around for her phone, eventually finding it on the mattress, charging. Taking a seat on the bed, she turned on the phone and gasped. She had 28 missed calls and 15 messages. Most of the messages where from Levy and her friends, showing their concern and asking her where she had disappeared to. Levy's texts were mostly in caps. She didn't really want to read through so many messages, so she decided on reading the most recent one.

From: Levy-chan

Time: 10:48 am

_Please, Lucy, call me! I'm so worried about you. Erza and I have been trying to contact you the whole night! We heard that you went off with a guy, Gajeel told me that it was his cousin Natsu. I seriously hope you're okay and didn't do anything you'd regret. He said he'd drop by to pick you up, but that doesn't mean you don't have to call me! I just need to know you're okay. Please call me when you get this._

As soon as she finished reading, she clicked on Levy's number and held the phone to her ear. It barely rang twice before Levy's voice came through the speaker.

"_Lu-chan?!_"

"H-hi Levy-chan..." Lucy's response came weakly, guilt weighing down her heart. "Listen, I'm so sorry I didn't answer your calls or texts! There's really no excuse; I must've worried you so much. I can't even begin to apologise!"

Levy's voice quickly cut in.

"_It's okay Lu-chan, I'm just so glad you're okay. You really had us worrying! I was ready to call the S.W.A.T team to look for you!_" She let out a small, somewhat nervous-sounding laugh. "_Gajeel managed to convince me not to worry though, that his cousin would look after you… ah speaking of which, what happened? You went off with him, are you at his place_?"

"So Natsu is Gajeel's cousin? Small world." Lucy nodded as she answered. "Yeah I'm at his place, and honestly Levy-chan he's not too bad. I mean, I was terrified because we ended up having sex and when I woke up-"

"_Wow wow wow, you had sex with him?_"

Lucy winced. "Y-yeah, look I'll explain everything to you in detail when I get back. I'm going to eat something first, I got a nasty ass hangover that I need to get rid of!" She laughed lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "But I'm okay, I promise. Natsu has been nothing but nice to me this morning, so you've got nothing to worry about."

She heard a sigh from the other end of the phone. "_Alright, I trust you Lu-chan. I'll let you know when Gajeel is coming over. If he's not that bad then you can wait a while, yeah?_"

"Of course."

"_Alright, I'll speak to you later okay? Bye Lu-chan._"

"Bye Levy-chan."

Lucy hung up before sighing softly. Levy seemed to be happy knowing that Lucy was safe, but that didn't stop her from feeling so bad for worrying her best friend like that. She knew that she had a lot to explain when she saw her. Lucy's face flushed as she thought back to last night. She had lost her virginity, something that she had always made a big deal out of before yesterday. Not only that but with Gajeel's cousin nonetheless. She supposed she was lucky, it could've been a complete asshole who she'd gone home with and things could've gone a lot worse. At least Natsu was considerate about it, he kept questioning her the night before, asking her if she was really okay with it.

At least she was starting to remember more of what happened, though she only really remembered that because by the time they did end up having sex, she had sobered up somewhat. Heaving out a sigh, she wondered where that left them. She wouldn't deny the sexual attraction, that much was obvious. She knew she had a tiny crush on him, but not enough to want to start a relationship with him. Groaning, she shook her head. She could think about this later when her head wasn't splitting in two, right now all she wanted to do was eat. With a sigh, she heaved herself off the bed and made her way downstairs.

"Hey, you're alive!" Natsu exclaimed boisterously from the kitchen when she made her presence known. "Thought you might have hit your head and drowned in the shower or something, you took ages." He popped his pink head out of the door, a playful grin on his lips.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to take that long. I was just a bit uhm, sore..." She didn't know why she needed to explain to him why she took her time, and she felt embarrassed for letting the words slip out of her mouth.

Natsu's face soon enough turned the same colour of his hair when he realised what she meant. "I-I'm not complaining! You're just in time really, the delivery guy should be here soon."

Lucy blinked. "Delivery guy?"

Natsu walked into the living room, nodding. "Yeah, I ordered us some pizza. I didn't know what you liked and I figured 'everyone likes pizza' so why not play it safe and get that?" He gave her a grin as he flopped onto the sofa. "Gray and Lisanna aren't here so we have the whole house to ourselves!" Natsu realised what he said as Lucy's face began to redden. "N-not in a weird way! I mean, unless you wanted it to, err..." Natsu stopped, trying to regain some composure. "We're just gonna celebrate, that's all. A harmless, innocent celebration!"

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah, it is your birthday right?"

Lucy blushed again. "Oh, yeah, it is! I forgot."

Natsu arched a brow before he chuckled. "Weirdo." He replied with a smile on his face which grew wider when he heard the doorbell ring. "Alright, pizza's here!" He dashed past Lucy, his laugh echoing in the hallway as he opened the door. Lucy couldn't help but giggle as she took a seat on the sofa, he acted like such a child. It didn't long before Natsu came back with five pizza boxes stacked on one hand, two bags of god-knows-what gripped with the other and a bottle of coke precariously tucked under his chin. Impressively, he managed to not have it slip out until he had placed the bags on the floor and the pizza boxes on the coffee table. With a grin, he jumped onto the empty spot next to her with the bottle in his hand. "Let's dig in Luce!"

Lucy didn't need to be told twice. She happily reached inside the pizza box and took out a slice, her mouth already watering at the smell. It had been way too long since she had pizza. Munching happily, she looked back at Natsu who was pretty much devouring a whole pizza. She laughed at how silly he looked stuffing his face, and found it hard to believe that they had spent the night together. Despite feeling so comfortable around him she couldn't help but feel somewhat embarrassed, but who wouldn't be? However, she found that the embarrassment was fading fast and she wasn't going to complain.

She took another slice, eating it slowly as she let her thoughts wander once more. She already knew that Natsu was experienced in that department, so she had a question nagging at the back of her head. She wanted to know, to someone who was experienced, if she was any good. She knew that he had done most of the work, but that didn't cease her curiosity.

"You okay? You got this weird look on your face," Natsu chuckled, leaning back against the sofa.

Lucy pouted at him. "No, I don't! It's my thinking face."

Natsu raised a brow. "Whatcha thinkin' about then?"

Deciding that there was no harm in bringing it up, Lucy simply replied "Last night." If she didn't have his attention before, which she doubted, she had it now. He had turned to face her fully, chewing his pizza slowly before giving a hard swallow.

"What about last night?" He asked, and Lucy was sure that she could detect worry in his voice. "You..." He sighed softly, averting his eyes. "You probably regret it right? I mean with it being your first time, you probably wanted it to be with someone special."

He started to run his hand against his messily tied up hair, a slight scowl forming on his lips. "I'm sorry Lucy, I knew that I shouldn't have gone with it. You must feel like shit, you lost it to a complete stranger, you probably hate me for it."

Lucy's brows knotted together in guilt. She didn't hate him for taking her virginity, perhaps earlier she did but she came to realise that it was also her fault for getting too carried away. She didn't want him to take on all the guilt because in reality he wasn't even to blame, she didn't even think that there really was anyone to "blame". Leaning forward, she placed her hand on his bandaged arm. "I don't hate you," she replied, watching his eyes widen as he stared at her.

"I mean I can't say that I'm unfazed by it or anything, obviously I'm embarrassed and all but... At least I can tell my friends that I lost my virginity to a hot guy?" She laughed lightly when she saw his face redden at her comment. "But that's not what I was thinking about, I was wondering if I should ask if I was any good last night. I mean, you're clearly experienced so I was wondering if you enjoyed it as much as I did." She didn't know where her sudden confidence came from. She hadn't even thought twice about admitting what was on her mind, nor did she feel embarrassed now that she had said it. She would've never even dreamt of saying things like that before, yet there she was just letting everything come out.

"Well, that makes me feel a little bit better about it." Natsu's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink as he gave a nervous laugh. "Uhm, to answer your question, you were great!" He grinned shyly as he scratched his cheek, his eyes looking everywhere but at hers. "I really enjoyed it, especially the thing with your nails..."

"Uhm, the thing with my nails...?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah! You totally went at it, not that I'm complaining, it felt really good."

"Okay, now you've lost me."

Natsu laughed before he turned away from her, quickly tugged his shirt off and revealed the angry claw marks on his back. They were etched into his skin in long lines, some had even strayed into his arms and – Lucy noticed when he turned back around – his chest. Had she really done that to him? She remembered that things had gotten intense during the night, but she could hardly believe that she'd been so lost in the moment that she could do something like that.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise how rough I was being!"

"You don't have to apologise," Natsu replied, pulling his shirt back on. "To be honest the clawing helped."

"I-it helped?"

"Yeah, it didn't hurt, more the opposite. If I had to describe it, I'd say it made it feel more real."

"I don't think I understand. The pain helped it feel more real? Real in a sense that it was happening or something?"

Natsu scratched his cheek and nodded his head. "Well, that's part of it I guess." He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his spiky pink hair, trying to find the words needed to explain everything. "Look, the way I'd describe it is this; I like being the dominant one, right? The one that's in control, the one that decides how everything goes. But that can get…tiring. Sometimes, I want them to try and dominate me, to try and take over." He stopped running his hand through his hair, satisfied with the explanation he'd given. "Of course, it's not like I'd just let them take over. They've still got to try, which is why your clawing was so good." He added, flashing Lucy a sly smile.

So, it seemed that Natsu preferred it to be about dominance. There was something about that made Lucy hot and she tried to imagine herself attempting to dominate someone, and she quickly became flushed.

"So Luce, what about you?"

"M-me?"

"Yeah, you. I shared something about myself, do you have anything you wanna share?"

"Well…" She began, fiddling with the zipper of her – his – hoodie. "Obviously I don't have the experience you do, but there is one thing." She saw Natsu's eyebrows perk up, showing his interest. "It's something that I've had for a while, though I wasn't able to experience it until last night."

"So it's something I helped with?" Natsu asked, letting out a small laugh.

Lucy smiled, realising he had a point. "Yeah, I suppose it is. Growing up, sex was always something of a taboo subject, something that my father wouldn't like to discuss and it was clear that I was pretty much forbidden from taking part in. At least until after marriage. I think it's because of that that I fantasised about the idea of being secretly marked." She noticed Natsu's puzzled expression and decided to elaborate. "There's just something about hiding hickeys and love bites under my clothes that turn me on and well, after last night…"

"And after last night it's not something you have to imagine anymore," Natsu said, finishing her thought for her. "I guess I can see the appeal of it, the idea of having something only you know is there."

"Clearly you're more the type to have something you can show off," Lucy said, as she motioned towards Natsu's arms.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu asked, his eyes darting down to his arms. "Oh, the tattoos. Yeah, I like showing most of them off." He started lightly rubbing his hand against the tattoos, a faint smile on his face.

"So do they mean anything, the tattoos? Or did you just get designs that looked good?"

"Nah," He said, letting out a small chuckle. "There's stories to them. Most of them anyway. Like this one," He patted the tattoo on his right shoulder and looked back up from his arms. "It's the logo for the bar I work at, it's kinda special to me. So this tattoo is a way for me to remember the memories I have there."

Lucy never would've thought that there'd be such a sentimental reason behind the tattoo, it just looked like a red tribal wing to her. It seemed Natsu was still full of surprises. "What about the sleeve design? On your other arm?"

"This?" He asked, slapping his left arm. "Well it started off as just the Phoenix at the top," He pointed at the large bird that took up most of his shoulder. "And I've had that touched up and modified a few times. The rest of it has just kind of built up over time. I want to get more done though." He stared at the tattoo for a while – studying it with his intense eyes – before looking back at Lucy. "So what about you? Have you got any hidden away?"

"Well…"

Natsu's mouth dropped open. "I was only teasing; I didn't actually expect you to have any."

"Yeah, they're on my back. I don't think my dad would've approved of me getting them so I had to do it in secret. Here," She said, turning her back to him and pulling the hoodie and vest over her head. "Tell me what you think of them."

If she hadn't told him that they were tattoos, Natsu never would've guessed that that was what the faded dots were. Looking at her back, he joined up the small dots with his finger, not noticing how Lucy shivered under his touch.

"So what do they represent then?" He asked, continuing to trace small patterns on her back.

"It's the zodiac constellations, though I'm sure if my dad or anyone else were to see them, they'd assume it was just freckles." She giggled softly. "That was intentional though. I got it done when I was 18."

Natsu nodded, a smile on his lips. "Why constellations?"

"I've always loved the stars; my mother would always come up with these crazy stories about the zodiacs. She told me that they were spirits that watched over everyone from the sky." She gave a sad smile, arching her back slightly when she felt Natsu's finger lower. "Sh-she would tell me all the crazy adventures they had, and I fell in love with it..."

Natsu noticed the change in her tone and decided not to push further into that topic. Instead, he just continued to join the freckles lazily. "I like it." He said simply.

"Huh? You mean my tattoos?"

"Yeah, it suits a weirdo like you."

Lucy decided to ignore his insult and instead focused on his warm finger trailing down her back. "I really like yours too."

Natsu chuckled softly. He knew that he was pushing his luck, touching her like this.

Lucy spoke after a moment of silence. "So this tattoo, do you know for sure what you're getting?"

Natsu grinned, poking her back which she replied with a giggle. "Yeah, I wanna get a dragon! With lots of flames, just imagine how badass it would be!"

Lucy laughed. "Is the tattoo artist designing it for you?"

Natsu scoffed. "No way, I design all the tattoos myself. Some of my tattoos I've even done myself, it's not that hard if you know what you're doing."

Lucy turned towards him, her hoodie still pressed against her chest as she blinked at him. "You design them and tattoo them yourself?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and Natsu couldn't help but find her fascination adorable.

"Yeah, remember when I said that I rebelled a lot at your age? It was around then that I started doing some stupid shit," He laughed, ruffling his hair. "Tattooing myself was one of them, some friends got me into it and I kinda got obsessed and tattooed myself for the first time."

Lucy smiled. "So which one was your first tattoo?"

"Well, it's kind of covered up…"

"What, do you mean with another tattoo?"

"No, it's…" Natsu sighed and started undoing the bandage on his right arm. Once it was off he pointed to the burnt skin. Lucy gasped and took his arm into her hands, studying it closely until she could see that small tattoo. Lucy couldn't really make out what it was supposed to be, to her it just looked like a bunch of shapes. Two squares and a small line just outside of them in the middle, and another two lines just barely joining to make a V.

"W-what happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing, really. I do fire performances, fire dancing and stuff like that. Sometimes you mess up, especially early on. It doesn't bother me now though; I just keep it bandaged out of habit."

"Does the design have any meaning?" She asked, her fingers lightly tracing over the tattoo.

Natsu shook his head a little too quickly. "Nah, just some dumb design I did when I couldn't think of anything."

"It's nice, not sure what it's supposed to be though..."

"Me either."

They both looked at each other before chuckling. With a sigh, Natsu pulled his arm away from Lucy and began bandaging it back up. Once he was satisfied with it he jumped to his feet and grabbed another slice of pizza, along with one of the plastic bags. "You want some ice cream?"

The blonde giggled. "Sure."

* * *

**A/N:** _There's a reason I added Natsu's tattoos in there, just give a second to figure out why. Ah yes, SECRETS. Anywhos I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm actually looking forward to continuing posting, I have many plans for future chapters!_


End file.
